Santana (band)
}} |blues rock |psychedelic rock |acid rock |Chicano rock }} | years_active = 1966–present | website = | current_members = Main line-up: * Carlos Santana * Benny Rietveld * Karl Perazzo * Ray Greene * Andy Vargas * Bill Ortiz * Jeff Cressman * Tommy Anthony * David K. Mathews * Paoli Mejías * Cindy Blackman Santana Classic line-up (Reunited in 2013): * Carlos Santana * Neal Schon * Gregg Rolie * Michael Carabello * Michael Shrieve | past_members = | Associated_acts = | Label = }} Santana is an American Latin rock band formed in San Francisco, California in 1966 by Mexican-American guitarist Carlos Santana. The band first came to widespread public attention when their performance of "Soul Sacrifice" at Woodstock in 1969 provided a contrast to other acts on the bill. This exposure helped propel their first album, also named Santana, into a hit, followed in the next two years by the successful Abraxas and Santana III. In the years that followed, lineup changes were common. Carlos Santana's increasing involvement with guru Sri Chinmoy took the band into more esoteric music, though never quite losing its initial Latin influence. In 1998, Santana was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, with Carlos Santana, Jose "Chepito" Areas, David Brown, Gregg Rolie, Mike Carabello and Michael Shrieve being honored."Santana". Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Retrieved 16 April 2013. The band has earned nine Grammy Awards and three Latin Grammy Awards, the latter all in 2000. Carlos also won a Grammy Award as a solo artist in 1988. Santana has sold more than 90 million records worldwide, making them one of the world's best-selling groups of all time. In 2013, Santana announced a reunion of the classic line-up for a new record, ''Santana IV, which was released in April 2016. They are tied for having the most won Grammys in one night. History 1967–1972: Formation and peak years The band was formed in 1966 in San Francisco as the Santana Blues Band with the help of Tom Fraser. The first established members were Carlos Santana (lead guitar), Marcus Malone (percussion), Rod Harper (drums), Gus Rodriguez (bass guitar) and Gregg Rolie (lead vocals, Hammond organ B3). The group's first audition with this line up was at the Avalon Ballroom in the late summer of 1967. After the audition, Chet Helms (the promoter of the event), in concert with the Family Dog, told the band that they would never make it in the San Francisco Music Scene playing Latin fusion and suggested Carlos keep his day job washing dishes at Tick Tock's Drive-In on 3rd Street. By the time Santana began work on its debut album ''Santana'', Malone had already left the band as he had been convicted of manslaughter and had started serving his sentence in Marin County's San Quentin State Prison. Ahead of Woodstock, Bill Graham was asked to help with logistics and planning. Bill agreed to lend his help only if a new band he was championing, an unknown band called Santana was added to the bill. Santana was announced as one of the performers at the Woodstock Festival. The band started recording their 1969 debut album Santana in May 1969 and finished it in a month. Santana performed at the festival. Later that month, they released their debut album, which peaked at number 4 on the US ''Billboard'' 200 pop chart with the single "Evil Ways" being a top 10 single in the US. Santana went on tour to promote their debut LP and started work on their next, Abraxas. Work began in mid-April 1970 at Wally Heider Studios in San Francisco and was completed in early May 1970. The album, highlighted by a reworking of Fleetwood Mac's "Black Magic Woman" (written by Fleetwood Mac founder Peter Green) that peaked at number 4 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100, was released in September 1970 and rose to number 1 on the US ''Billboard'' 200. From January to July 1971 Santana worked on Santana III. Released in September 1971, the album also reached number 1 on the US Billboard 200. At the peak of the band's popularity, the album was the last to feature its classic Woodstock era line-up. Before recording their fourth album Caravanserai, there had been multiple line-up changes. Bassist David Brown left in 1971 before recording started and was replaced by Doug Rauch and Tom Rutley. Percussionist Michael Carabello left Santana and was replaced with two percussionists, Armando Peraza and Mingo Lewis. Keyboardist/vocalist Gregg Rolie was replaced by Tom Coster on a few songs. Caravanserai debuted at number 8 on the pop charts, despite not spawning a hit single. 1973–1979: Experimentation and consolidation 13 months after Caravanserai, Santana released Welcome. Welcome was the first of four consecutive albums to achieve gold certification, as opposed to the previous four, which all at least reached platinum status. The album was certainly a wake-up call for the band, as it peaked at number 25 on the Billboard 200, the lowest of the band's career so far. The next few albums contained a more experimental style than their previous work, beginning with Borboletta, which fared arguably worse than its predecessor, despite climbing five spots on the US charts. The group's 1975 release, Amigos, was far more successful. Reaching number 10 on the US charts, and also hitting the top 10 in France, Australia, New Zealand, Austria and The Netherlands, it was a form of return to the success of their early albums. Festival, somewhat contradicted that new-found success, but was a short blip before another successful album, Moonflower, released in 1977. The album was possibly the most successful since Santana III, achieving 2x platinum in the US, and being the first album since 1974's Borboletta, to break the top 10 in the UK. It was characterized by a stylistic shift for the band, as it contained heavier influences from the more conventional sound of the group's early work, while still maintaining the experimental sound of their last few albums. Their next two releases, Inner Secrets and Marathon, released in 1978 and '79, respectively, were a further musical shift for the band, moving away from the Latin-fused rock music that had characterized their work in the late 1960s and the majority of the '70s, to move towards a more album-oriented, conventional rock sound. These albums, however, fared poorly commercially, although both achieved gold status in the US. 1980–1997: Commercial decline and seven-year hiatus The 1980s started relatively brightly for Santana, with 1981's platinum-selling Zebop!, which also reached the top 20 in several countries, and continued the more conventional rock sound. The following year, Shangó was released; this album marked a steep decline in the band's commercial fortunes, although it still achieved gold status. The group waited another three years to release the follow-up, the longest break for them so far. 1985's Beyond Appearances, was a commercial failure, and their first album not to achieve gold certification. Their following three releases all continued this commercial decline, with the last of these failing to break the Billboard top 100. In the midst of this commercial pitfall, the band stopped recording material for an unprecedented seven years but continued to tour. 1998–2001: Best-selling album, Grammy Awards, and Rock and Roll Hall of Fame In 1998, with the group still being on hiatus, they were inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. This proved only to be the start of better things to come for Carlos Santana and his band. Their 1999 release, Supernatural, debuted at number 19 on the Billboard 200, but the album's appeal began to snowball, and within 18 weeks it topped the US charts. The lead single released from the album, "Smooth", hit the number one spot on the Hot 100, and sparked an unstoppable commercial frenzy, and by October 30 the album peaked at number one, and stayed there for 12 non-consecutive weeks. Not only was the album a hit in the US, it slowly began to spread worldwide, topping charts internationally. The second single released from the album, "Maria Maria" also hit the number one spot on the Hot 100. Eventually the album reached 15x platinum in the US, and sold 30 million copies worldwide. The album came 28 years after their last US number one, which was Santana III in 1971. According to Guinness Book of World Records, this is the longest gap between US number one albums for the same artist. Musically, the album represented a significant musical shift for the group. The album's predecessor, Milagro, contained strong hard rock influences in addition to the usual Latin rock. However, Supernatural, while still maintaining a Latin- and blues-rock core, showed influences from popular genres of the era, most notably alternative rock, and also pop rock and R&B. The album won nine Grammy Awards, including the award for Album of the Year, and also won three Latin Grammy Awards, including Record of the Year. Also noteworthy were the album's many collaborations, with the lead single featuring the lead vocals of popular Matchbox Twenty singer Rob Thomas. The second number-one hit was recorded in collaboration with the Product G&B, and another popular single from the album, "Put Your Lights On", featured hip-hop and alternative rock artist Everlast. Other guest artists included Eric Clapton, Eagle-Eye Cherry, Lauryn Hill, Dave Matthews, and Cee-Lo. 2002–2012: Dealing with new-found success The follow-up to Supernatural came three years later and was highly anticipated by international media and fans alike. On October 22, 2002, Shaman was released worldwide. Although it initially sold briskly (298,973 copies in the US in its first week) and debuted at number 1 on the Billboard 200, the album's appeal quickly wore off and it soon slid down the charts. Despite this, it went on to sell 2x platinum in the US, and achieved platinum status in several other countries including Australia. The first single released from the album, "The Game of Love", which featured vocals from Michelle Branch, debuted at number 5 on the Hot 100. The album's next four singles failed to chart in most countries, but the final single, "Why Don't You & I", featuring the vocals of Alex Band, reached number 8 on the Hot 100. Musically, the album was a return to a more conventional sound for the group, with a mainly Latin rock-based sound. With their renewed appeal worn off, another three-year wait saw the release of 2005's All That I Am. The album debuted at number 2 on the Billboard 200 but fared worse internationally, and quickly lost appeal. The album, a continuation of the Latin-rock influenced sound of Shaman, achieved gold certification in the US. A five-year break from recording saw the release of another studio album, 2010's Guitar Heaven. Musically it was a drastic change for the band, with a far heavier sound at its core and strong heavy metal influences. It debuted at number 5 on the Billboard 200 but marked another decline for the band, failing to achieve gold status. In 2012 the group released Shape Shifter, which returned to the conventional Latin rock sound and was completely album-oriented, as no singles were released from it. It debuted at number 16 on the Billboard 200. 2013–present: Reunion of the classic line-up, Corazón and Santana IV On 2 February 2013, Carlos Santana confirmed that he would reunite his classic line-up, most of whom played Woodstock with him in 1969. Santana stated that he is reuniting the group with the intention of recording new music. Confirmed for the reunion are Neal Schon, who was in the band in the early 1970s where he traded lead guitar work with Santana before leaving with founding Santana singer-organist Gregg Rolie in 1973 to form Journey; drummer Mike Shrieve and percussionist Mike Carabello. Santana said of Rolie, who played with Ringo Starr's All-Starr Band for the last two years, "I'm pretty sure Gregg's going to do it." In February 2013, Rolie told Radio.com, "it's (the reunion) just a matter of putting it together and going and doing it. I would do it. I think it's a great idea. People would love it. It could be great!" In the meantime, Santana released on 6 May 2014 a new studio album entitled Corazón and on 9 September 2014, Corazón – Live from Mexico: Live It to Believe It, a new live album (on CD, DVD and Blu-ray) of their show in 14 December 2013 in Guadalajara, Mexico. On 15 April 2016, Santana released Santana IV, the wildly anticipated studio album that reunites the early 1970s classic lineup of Carlos Santana (guitar, vocals), Gregg Rolie (keyboards, lead vocals), Neal Schon (guitar, vocals), Michael Carabello (percussion) and Michael Shrieve (drums). The album marks the first time in 45 years – since 1971's multi-platinum classic Santana III – that the quintet has recorded together. The origins for the reunion go back several years, when Schon suggested that he and Carlos Santana record together. Santana liked the idea but went one better, proposing that they recruit Rolie, Shrieve and Carabello for what would be called "Santana IV". After initial writing sessions and rehearsals took place in 2013, the group recorded throughout 2014 and 2015, amassing 16 new tracks that combined all their signature elements – Afro-Latin rhythms, soaring vocals, electrifying blues-psychedelic guitar solos, and irrepressible jubilant percussion work. About the "Santana IV" team, Santana stated: "It was magical, we didn't have to try to force the vibe – it was immense. From there, we then needed to come up with a balance of songs and jams that people would immediately identify as Santana." Santana IV features 16 all-new tracks written and produced by the band. Joining the core "Santana IV" band in the studio are current Santana members Karl Perazzo (percussion) and Benny Rietveld (bass), with vocalist Ronald Isley guesting on two cuts. The first single from Santana IV, entitled "Anywhere You Want to Go", was released on 5 February 2016. On 21 October 2016, Santana released Santana IV: Live at the House of Blues Las Vegas on Eagle Rock Entertainment, a new (151 minutes) live album (on DVD/Blu-ray/2CD) of their concert on 21 March 2016 at the House of Blues, Las Vegas, Nevada. Personnel ;Current members ;Main lineup * Carlos Santana – lead guitar, vocals, percussion (1966–present) * Benny Rietveld – bass (1990–1992, 1997–present) * Karl Perazzo – percussion (1991–present) * Tony Lindsay – vocals (1991, 1995–2003, 2012–present) * Ray Greene – vocals (2016–present) * Andy Vargas – vocals (2000–present) * Bill Ortiz – trumpet (2000–present) * Jeff Cressman – trombone (2000–present) * Tommy Anthony – rhythm guitar, vocals (2005–present) * David K. Mathews – keyboards (2011–present) * Paoli Mejías – percussion (2013–present) * José "Pepe" Jimenez – drums (2014–present) * Cindy Blackman Santana - drums (2017) ;Classic lineup * Carlos Santana – lead guitar, vocals (1966–present) * Neal Schon – rhythm guitar (1971–1972, 2013–present) * Gregg Rolie – keyboards, vocals (1966–1972, 1982, 1987–1988, 2013–present) * Michael Carabello – percussion (1966–1967, 1969–1971, 2013–present) * Michael Shrieve – drums (1969–1974, 1978, 1988, 2013–present) * José "Chepito" Areas – percussion (1969–1971, 1972–1973, 1974–1975, 1976–1977, 1988–1989) * David Brown – bass (1967–1971, 1974–1976; died 2000) ;;Additional musicians * Karl Perazzo – percussion (1991–present) * Benny Rietveld – bass (1990–1992, 1997–present) ;Former members * Marcus Malone – percussion (1967–1969) * Tom Fraser – guitars (1966–1967) * Gus Rodriguez – bass (1966–1967) * Rod Harper - drums (1966–1967) * Bob Livingston – drums (1967–69) * Francisco Aguabella – percussion (1969–1971; died 2010) * Tom Rutley – bass (1971–1972) * Buddy Miles – drums, percussion (1971, 1972), vocals, guitar (1986, 1987; died 2008) * Pete Escovedo – percussion (1971, 1977–1979) * Coke Escovedo – percussion (1971–1972; died 1985) * Rico Reyes – percussion (1970 - 1972) * Victor Pantoja – percussion (1971) * Tom Coster – keyboards (1972–1978, 1983–1984) * Armando Peraza – percussion (1972–1976, 1977–1990; died 2014) * Richard Kermode – keyboards (1972–1973; died 1996) * Doug Rauch – bass (1972–1974; died 1979) * James "Mingo" Lewis – percussion (1972–1973) * Leon Thomas – vocals (1973; died 1999) * Leon "Ndugu" Chancler – drums (1974–1976, 1988) * Leon Patillo – vocals (1974–1975, 1976) * Jules Broussard – saxophone (1974–1975) * Greg Walker – vocals (1975–1976, 1976–1979, 1983–1985) * Raul Rekow – percussion (1976–2013; died 2015) * Gaylord Birch – drums (1976, 1991; died 1996) * Graham Lear – drums (1976–1983, 1985–1987) * Luther Rabb – vocals (1976; died 2006) * Joel Badie – vocals (1976) * Byron Miller – bass (1976) * Pablo Telez – bass (1976–1977) * David Margen – bass (1977–1982) * Chris Solberg – guitars (1978–1980) * Chris Rhyne – keyboards (1978–1979) * Russell Tubbs – flute (1978) * Alex Ligertwood – vocals (1979–1983, 1984–1985, 1987, 1989–1991, 1992–1994) * Alan Pasqua – keyboards (1979–1980) * Orestes Vilató – percussion (1980–1987) * Richard Baker – keyboards (1980–1982) * Chester D. Thompson – keyboards (1983–2009) * Keith Jones – bass (1983–1984, 1989) * David Sancious – keyboards (1984) * Chester C. Thompson – drums (1984) * Alphonso Johnson – bass (1985–1989, 1992) * Sterling Crew – keyboards (1986) * Walfredo Reyes – drums (1989–1991, 1992–1993) * Billy Johnson – drums (1991, 1994, 2000–2001) * Myron Dove – rhythm guitar, piccolo bass (1992–1996, 2003–2005) * Vorriece Cooper – vocals (1992–1993) * Oran Coltrane – saxophone (1992) * Rodney Holmes – drums (1993–1994, 1997–2000) * Tommie Bradford – drums (1994) * Curtis Salgado – vocals, harmonica (1995) * Horacio "El Negro" Hernandez – drums (1997) * Ricky Wellman – drums (1997) * Dennis Chambers – drums (2002–2013) * Freddie Ravel – keyboards (2009–2010) Timeline ImageSize = width:900 height:auto barincrement:18 PlotArea = left:110 bottom:75 top:0 right:25 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1966 till:06/01/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Colors = id:vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:guitar value:green legend:Guitar id:keys value:purple legend:Keyboards id:bass value:blue legend:Bass id:drums value:orange legend:Drums id:percussion value:claret legend:Percussion id:lines value:black legend:Studio_albums id:bars value:gray(0.92) Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:4 BackgroundColors = bars:bars ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:1967 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:1967 BarData = bar:Santana text:Carlos Santana bar:Fraser text:Tom Fraser bar:Schon text:Neal Schon bar:Solberg text:Chris Solberg bar:Sancious text:David Sancious bar:Anthony text:Tommy Anthony bar:Reyes text:Rico Reyes bar:Thomas text:Leon Thomas bar:Patillo text:Leon Patillo bar:Walker text:Greg Walker bar:Boadie text:Joel Boadie bar:Rabb text:Luther Rabb bar:Ligertwood text:Alex Ligertwood bar:Lindsay text:Tony Lindsay bar:Cooper text:Vorriece Cooper bar:Salgado text:Curtis Salgado bar:Vargas text:Andy Vargas bar:Rolie text:Gregg Rolie bar:Coster text:Tom Coster bar:Kermode text:Richard Kermode bar:Rhyne text:Chris Rhyne bar:Pasqua text:Alan Pasqua bar:Baker text:Richard Baker bar:Thompson text:Chester D. Thompson bar:Crew text:Sterling Crew bar:Ravel text:Freddie Ravel bar:Mathews text:David K. Mathews bar:Rodriguez text:Gus Rodriguez bar:Brown text:David Brown bar:Rutley text:Tom Rutley bar:Rauch text:Doug Rauch bar:Miller text:Byron Miller bar:Tellez text:Pablo Telez bar:Margen text:David Margen bar:Jones text:Keith Jones bar:Johnson text:Alphonso Johnson bar:Rietveld text:Benny Rietveld bar:Dove text:Myron Dove bar:Harper text:Rod Harper bar:Livingstone text:Bob Livingstone bar:Shrieve text:Michael Shrieve bar:Miles text:Buddy Miles bar:Chancler text:Leon Chancler bar:Birch text:Gaylord Birch bar:Lear text:Graham Lear bar:Chester text:Chester C. Thompson bar:Walfredo text:Walfredo Reyes bar:Billy text:Billy Johnson bar:Holmes text:Rodney Holmes bar:Bradford text:Tommie Bradford bar:Hernandez text:Horacio Hernandez bar:Wellman text:Ricky Wellman bar:Chambers text:Dennis Chambers bar:Jimenez text:Jose Jimenez bar:Blackman-Santana text:Cindy Blackman-S. bar:Carabello text:Michael Carabello bar:Malone text:Marcus Malone bar:Areas text:José Areas bar:Coke text:Coke Escovedo bar:Pantoja text:Victor Pantoja bar:Pete text:Pete Escovedo bar:Lewis text:James Lewis bar:Peraza text:Armando Peraza bar:Rekow text:Raul Rekow bar:Vilato text:Orestes Vilatò bar:Perazzo text:Karl Perazzo bar:Mejias text:Paoli Mejias PlotData= width:11 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(11,-4) bar:Santana from:01/01/1966 till:end color:guitar bar:Santana from:01/01/1966 till:end color:vocals width:3 bar:Fraser from:01/01/1966 till:12/31/1967 color:guitar bar:Schon from:01/01/1971 till:12/31/1972 color:guitar bar:Miles from:01/01/1973 till:06/30/1973 color:guitar bar:Miles from:01/01/1973 till:06/30/1973 color:vocals width:3 bar:Solberg from:06/01/1978 till:12/31/1980 color:guitar bar:Sancious from:05/01/1984 till:08/31/1984 color:guitar bar:Sancious from:05/01/1984 till:08/31/1984 color:keys width:3 bar:Anthony from:01/01/2005 till:12/31/2014 color:guitar bar:Schon from:07/01/2013 till:end color:guitar bar:Rolie from:01/01/1966 till:10/11/1972 color:keys bar:Rolie from:01/01/1966 till:10/11/1972 color:vocals width:3 bar:Rolie from:04/01/1982 till:02/28/1983 color:keys bar:Rolie from:11/01/1986 till:06/30/1988 color:keys bar:Coster from:10/12/1972 till:06/30/1978 color:keys bar:Kermode from:10/12/1972 till:11/09/1973 color:keys bar:Rhyne from:07/01/1978 till:06/30/1979 color:keys bar:Pasqua from:01/01/1979 till:06/30/1980 color:keys bar:Baker from:07/01/1980 till:12/31/1982 color:keys bar:Thompson from:01/01/1983 till:06/30/2009 color:keys bar:Coster from:01/01/1983 till:04/30/1984 color:keys bar:Coster from:01/01/1987 till:02/01/1987 color:keys bar:Crew from:01/01/1986 till:12/31/1986 color:keys bar:Ravel from:07/01/2009 till:12/31/2010 color:keys bar:Mathews from:01/01/2011 till:end color:keys bar:Rolie from:07/01/2013 till:end color:keys bar:Rolie from:07/01/2013 till:end color:vocals width:3 bar:Carabello from:01/01/1966 till:12/31/1967 color:percussion bar:Malone from:01/01/1967 till:06/30/1969 color:percussion bar:Carabello from:01/01/1969 till:09/01/1971 color:percussion bar:Areas from:05/01/1969 till:05/01/1971 color:percussion bar:Coke from:08/01/1971 till:11/30/1971 color:percussion bar:Pantoja from:10/01/1971 till:10/31/1971 color:percussion bar:Pete from:10/01/1971 till:11/30/1971 color:percussion bar:Lewis from:01/01/1972 till:12/31/1972 color:percussion bar:Peraza from:06/01/1972 till:06/30/1976 color:percussion bar:Areas from:09/01/1971 till:11/30/1974 color:percussion bar:Areas from:05/01/1974 till:02/28/1975 color:percussion bar:Areas from:08/01/1976 till:09/30/1977 color:percussion bar:Rekow from:08/01/1976 till:06/30/2013 color:percussion bar:Pete from:06/01/1977 till:05/31/1978 color:percussion bar:Peraza from:01/01/1977 till:12/31/1990 color:percussion bar:Coke from:06/01/1978 till:02/28/1979 color:percussion bar:Vilato from:01/01/1980 till:12/31/1987 color:percussion bar:Areas from:01/01/1988 till:12/31/1989 color:percussion bar:Perazzo from:01/01/1991 till:end color:percussion bar:Mejias from:07/01/2013 till:end color:percussion bar:Carabello from:07/01/2013 till:end color:percussion bar:Rodriguez from:01/01/1966 till:06/30/1967 color:bass bar:Brown from:07/01/1967 till:09/01/1971 color:bass bar:Rutley from:08/01/1971 till:09/30/1972 color:bass bar:Rauch from:06/01/1972 till:12/31/1973 color:bass bar:Brown from:05/01/1974 till:03/31/1976 color:bass bar:Miller from:04/01/1976 till:06/30/1976 color:bass bar:Tellez from:08/01/1976 till:03/31/1977 color:bass bar:Margen from:06/01/1977 till:02/28/1983 color:bass bar:Jones from:03/01/1983 till:12/31/1983 color:bass bar:Johnson from:02/01/1984 till:06/30/1989 color:bass bar:Jones from:07/01/1989 till:12/31/1989 color:bass bar:Rietveld from:01/01/1990 till:06/30/1992 color:bass bar:Johnson from:07/01/1992 till:12/31/1992 color:bass bar:Dove from:01/01/1993 till:12/31/1996 color:bass bar:Dove from:01/01/1993 till:12/31/1996 color:guitar width:3 bar:Rietveld from:01/01/1997 till:end color:bass bar:Dove from:07/01/2003 till:12/31/2005 color:guitar bar:Harper from:01/01/1966 till:06/30/1967 color:drums bar:Livingstone from:07/01/1967 till:06/30/1969 color:drums bar:Shrieve from:07/01/1969 till:06/30/1974 color:drums bar:Miles from:07/01/1972 till:12/31/1972 color:drums bar:Chancler from:07/01/1974 till:04/30/1976 color:drums bar:Birch from:05/01/1976 till:08/31/1976 color:drums bar:Lear from:09/01/1976 till:12/31/1983 color:drums bar:Chester from:01/01/1984 till:12/31/1984 color:drums bar:Lear from:01/01/1985 till:12/31/1987 color:drums bar:Shrieve from:01/01/1988 till:06/30/1988 color:drums bar:Chancler from:07/01/1988 till:12/31/1988 color:drums bar:Walfredo from:01/01/1989 till:04/30/1991 color:drums bar:Birch from:05/01/1991 till:08/31/1991 color:drums bar:Billy from:09/01/1991 till:12/31/1991 color:drums bar:Walfredo from:01/01/1992 till:06/30/1993 color:drums bar:Holmes from:07/01/1993 till:04/30/1994 color:drums bar:Billy from:05/01/1994 till:08/31/1994 color:drums bar:Bradford from:09/01/1994 till:12/31/1996 color:drums bar:Hernandez from:01/01/1997 till:04/30/1997 color:drums bar:Wellman from:05/01/1997 till:08/31/1997 color:drums bar:Holmes from:09/01/1997 till:06/30/2000 color:drums bar:Billy from:07/01/2000 till:12/31/2001 color:drums bar:Chambers from:01/01/2002 till:06/30/2013 color:drums bar:Jimenez from:07/01/2013 till:12/31/2014 color:drums bar:Blackman-Santana from:01/01/2015 till:end color:drums bar:Shrieve from:07/01/2013 till:end color:drums bar:Reyes from:03/01/1970 till:10/31/1971 color:vocals bar:Reyes from:03/01/1970 till:10/31/1971 color:percussion width:3 bar:Reyes from:02/01/1972 till:09/30/1972 color:vocals bar:Reyes from:02/01/1972 till:09/30/1972 color:percussion width:3 bar:Thomas from:01/01/1973 till:12/31/1973 color:vocals bar:Patillo from:05/01/1974 till:09/30/1975 color:vocals bar:Walker from:09/01/1975 till:06/30/1976 color:vocals bar:Boadie from:09/01/1976 till:10/31/1976 color:vocals bar:Rabb from:10/01/1976 till:11/30/1976 color:vocals bar:Patillo from:08/01/1976 till:10/31/1976 color:vocals bar:Walker from:11/01/1976 till:06/30/1979 color:vocals bar:Ligertwood from:07/01/1979 till:06/30/1983 color:vocals bar:Walker from:07/01/1983 till:12/31/1985 color:vocals bar:Ligertwood from:01/01/1984 till:12/31/1985 color:vocals bar:Ligertwood from:01/01/1987 till:12/31/1987 color:vocals bar:Ligertwood from:01/01/1989 till:06/30/1991 color:vocals bar:Lindsay from:07/01/1991 till:12/31/1991 color:vocals bar:Ligertwood from:01/01/1992 till:12/31/1994 color:vocals bar:Cooper from:01/01/1992 till:12/31/1993 color:vocals bar:Salgado from:01/01/1995 till:06/30/1995 color:vocals bar:Lindsay from:07/01/1995 till:12/31/2003 color:vocals bar:Vargas from:01/01/2000 till:12/31/2014 color:vocals bar:Lindsay from:01/01/2012 till:12/31/2014 color:vocals LineData = at:08/01/1969 color:lines layer:back at:09/01/1970 color:lines layer:back at:09/01/1971 color:lines layer:back at:10/11/1972 color:lines layer:back at:11/09/1973 color:lines layer:back at:10/01/1974 color:lines layer:back at:03/26/1976 color:lines layer:back at:01/01/1977 color:lines layer:back at:10/01/1977 color:lines layer:back at:10/01/1978 color:lines layer:back at:09/01/1979 color:lines layer:back at:04/01/1981 color:lines layer:back at:08/01/1982 color:lines layer:back at:02/01/1985 color:lines layer:back at:02/01/1987 color:lines layer:back at:06/01/1990 color:lines layer:back at:05/01/1992 color:lines layer:back at:06/15/1999 color:lines layer:back at:10/22/2002 color:lines layer:back at:10/31/2005 color:lines layer:back at:09/21/2010 color:lines layer:back at:05/15/2012 color:lines layer:back at:05/06/2014 color:lines layer:back at:04/15/2016 color:lines layer:back Discography *''Santana'' (1969) *''Abraxas'' (1970) *''Santana III/Man With An Outstretched Hand'' (1971) *''Caravanserai'' (1972) *''Welcome'' (1973) *''Borboletta'' (1974) *''Amigos'' (1976) *''Festivál'' (1977) *''Moonflower'' (1977) *''Inner Secrets'' (1978) *''Marathon'' (1979) *''Zebop!'' (1981) *''Shangó'' (1982) *''Beyond Appearances'' (1985) *''Freedom'' (1987) *''Spirits Dancing in the Flesh'' (1990) *''Milagro'' (1992) *''Supernatural'' (1999) *''Shaman'' (2002) *''All That I Am'' (2005) *''Guitar Heaven'' (2010) *''Shape Shifter'' (2012) *''Corazón'' (2014) *''Santana IV'' (2016) References External links *Official website *Santana at the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame website * *JamBase Interview : Spirit Talk with Carlos Santana *ultimateclassicrock.com "Carlos Santana Reuniting Original Group" }} Category:Santana (band) Category:1967 establishments in California Category:American blues rock musical groups Category:APRA Award winners Category:Columbia Records artists Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Latin Grammy Award winners Category:Latin music groups Category:Musical groups established in 1967 Category:Musical groups from San Francisco Category:Psychedelic rock music groups from California Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:World Music Awards winners